The Nemesis
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Lengkapnya baca di dalam, deh. SasuNaru, Shonen-ai.


**The Nemesis**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu punyanya Sasuke...! Kalau Masashi Kishimoto mau misahin mereka, lewatin mayat Orochimaru dulu... #halah

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : Humor, setengah Family, Romance gagal, dll

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, abal, gaje, typo, shounen-ai, dapat menimbulkan gangguan mata, jika ditanggapi dengan serius, bisa mengakibatkan gangguan jiwa. You've been warned. All your own risk. *wink* Don't like? Don't read. Review? Wajib!

**Summary** : Naruto yang manis, ceria, mood maker, happines maker, baik hati, setia kawan, dan hobi menolong, ternyata mempunyai hubungan dengan Nemesis! Dan kau tau siapa Nemesis? Sang Pembalas Dendam yang hobi menyiksa korbannya secara fisik dan mental sebelum akhirnya meninggal kehabisan darah! Dan, bagaimana jika Naruto sendiri memiliki dendam yang sangat kuat?

**=SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru SasuNaru=**

"Hegh! Jorok banget sih, cara loe Kyuu! Nggak ada elit-elitnya! Lengket semua nih badan gue! Dasar!" Sesosok pemuda berusia 17 tahun menggerutu sambil melompat dari atap ke atap bak ninja.

"**Cerewet loe, bocah! Gue lagi seneng nih!"** satu suara bergema di kepala sang pemuda.

"Seenggaknya jangan sampai badan gue kena, kek. Gimana pun yang loe pakek buat gituan tuh badan gue juga! Repot kalo ketauan! Awas kalo loe nyembuhin badan gue di sekolah lagi!" pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam aksen merah itu masih menggerutu dengan sewotnya.

"**Cerewet loe bocah! Kalo loe ketauan ya bukan urusan gue. N gue terpaksa nyembuhin loe di sekolah karena loe bisa mati kalo loe gak cepet-cepet gue tolong! Dasar bocah ceroboh!" **egois tingkat lanjut nih.

"BWUH!" pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi. "Jangan panggil gue bocah melulu!"

"**Cerewet! Cepetan jalan sono! Gue udah ngantuk!"**

"Tidur aja."

"**Ogah! Ntar loe jatuh pas gue lagi tidur, bisa koit loe gak ada yang nolongin!"**

"Khawatir sama gue nih, ceritanya!"

"**Ce-cerewet! Cepet jalan lagi sono! Gue udah ngantuk!"**

"Heheh… akuin aja Kyuu. Gue juga sayang sama loe kok!"

"**Rese loe!"**

Sosok itu makin menjauh dari rumah korbannya yang kesekian, dan menghilang di satu tempat. Yang pasti, besok Konoha akan heboh karena menemukan salah seorang warganya yang termasuk pengusaha elit dan pejabat tinggi, tengah kritis karena kehabisan darah. Kembang api, atau entah apa, di langit sana yang membentuk huruf-huruf 'Nemesis come tonight' bertengger dengan angkuhnya, mungkin akan masih bercokol di sana hingga jam sepuluh pagi, dengan warna yang sangat kontras dengan langit, apapun warnanya.

.

**=SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru SasuNaru=**

.

"Ohayou minna-san!" teriak Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ohayou, Naru!" Kiba balas teriak.

"Oh, Naruto! Semangat masa mudamu membuat daku terharu! Daku tak kan kalah dari dikau!" Lee berorasi.

"Rese banget sih, kamu bertiga! Bikin pagiku yang tenang jadi tercemar polusi suara aja!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan gaya mau marah. Padahal dalam hati lega karena Naruto sudah datang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Gayanya saja suka ngomel, tapi diam-diam dia sangat protect pada Naruto.

"Kalian nyuri toa masjid mana?" tanya Ino sambil cengengesan. Serentak Naruto dan Kiba menggembungkan pipi.

"Dasar duo uke, cemberut aja kompakan." Goda Tenten sambil nyengir. Naruto dan Kiba melotot seketika.

"Ck. Mendokusei." Sweatdrop massal terjadi di dalam kelas begitu Shikamaru bersuara.

"Ohayou, Naru, Kiba." Sapa Gaara yang baru datang.

"Yo Gaara! Tumben baru datang?" sapa Kiba sambil merangkul sohibnya itu

"Temari yang nyetir, lelet banget." Gaara mau manyun, tapi ditahan karena gengsi.

"Lha, Kankurou kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Lupa kalau dia masih di rumah sakit gara-gara patah tulang di hajar Temari?" sinis Gaara.

"Oh, yang dia nyetir ngebut sampe nyaris nabrak nenek-nenek itu ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Dasar overprotect!" seru Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Gaara yang tingginya sama dengannya. Gaara protes, tapi Kiba malah ikut-ikutan. Ketiganya tertawa. Tawa yang bagi teman-teman mereka sangat manis. Bahkan ada tiga orang di antara mereka yang nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang trio trouble maker itu. Tiga orang yang merasa beruntung bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya 'bel masuk sekolah'.

.

**=SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru SasuNaru=**

.

KRIIING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Tapi bukan bel itu yang membuat murid-murid kelas XII IPA A menutup telinga, tapi…

"Kibaa…..! Gaaraaa…! Ayo ke kantin!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat di angka tiga ribu persen. Ini yang membuat semua orang menutup telinga.

"Oy, Dobe! Gak pake teriak kenapa sih? Sakit tau gak nih telinga!" Sapaan khas dari Sasuke Uchiha berkumandang.

"Oi, Teme! Aku nggak dobe, kali! Kamu tuh yang lemah, masak gitu aja sakit!" balas Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Apa loe bilang?!" Sasuke naik pitam, memojokkan Naruto ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tangan pemuda manis itu di atas kepala. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Fujodanshi lain bermain dengan kamera masing-masing tanpa berani berteriak 'Kyaaa! Hiiiinntt!' seperti biasa.

"Ne, Uchiha bisa pake bahasa 'rakyat jelata' juga ternyata." Naruto malah cengar-cengir cengengesan tak jelas.

"Apa mau loe, hah?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Ma-… mauku? Le-lepasin aku." kata Naruto lirih. Badannya gemetar, keringat mulai bermunculan di wajahnya yang memerah. Cengiran lebar bin manisnya lenyap.

"Che, takut loe? Kaya cewek aja." Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar menusuk telinga.

"Lepasin. Aku. Sekarang." Naruto menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Gak ada yang bisa merintah Uchiha, Dobe!" Balas Sasuke dengan nada rendah sambil mempertipis jarak wajah mereka dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Dari angle tertentu, mereka seperti tengah berciuman. Semua orang speechless. Sementara Sasuke memasang devil smirk andalannya.

Tapi kemudian entah kenapa, wajah Naruto yang makin memerah mendadak menjadi sepucat kapas hanya selang beberapa detik. Lalu dengan menutup mata dan memalingkan wajah, Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke sekuatnya dan saat Uchiha bungsu itu lengah, Naruto melepaskan diri dan meninju rahangnya sekuat tenaga. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari keluar sambil memegang dadanya.

Kiba dan Gaara mengirim tatapan membunuh terganas mereka untuk kemudian menyusul Naruto. Sasuke juga lalu keluar diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa mengangkat alis heran. Kelas XII IPA A jadi sesepi kuburan penguin di pulau es tak berpenghuni yang dikelilingi tujuh samudra.

"Errr… kok jadi seserius ini ya?" Sakura yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke juga sih, peke godain Naru-chan segala. Tapi ya nggak bisa nyalahin Sasuke juga. Abis Naru-chan imut banget sih, seme manapun pasti nggak bakalan tahan buat nggak nyerang." Ino mengeluarkan seringai fujoshinting-nya.

"Seme? Kamu yakin Sasuke itu errr…" tanya Tenten, tidak tega menyebutnya.

"Apa? Yaoi? Menurutku sih, dan kuharap begitu." Jawab Ino dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

"Well, by the way, ada yang nyadar nggak? Meskipun berantem terus, tapi Naru-chan sama Sasuke emang deket dari kelas X. Kayaknya Naru-chan nempel terus sama Sasuke, deh." Kata Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Umm… kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih." Ino setuju. Tenten manggut-manggut.

"A-apa mungkin Naru-chan suka sama Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup, setengah takut akan tanggapan yang lain dan setengahnya lagi bawaan lahir. Yang lainnya terperangah plus terbelalak.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa nggak pernah kepikiran ya, soal itu?" Ino mencubit dagunya sendiri.

"Aku juga dari dulu ngerasa aneh juga, sih. Tapi kupikir itu cuma sugesti otak fujo-ku aja, jadi nggak terlalu kupikirin." Sakura menggigiti kukunya.

"Hmmm… gimana kalo kita pastiin dulu?" Usul Tenten.

"Nggak ada salahnya sih, tapi cukup kita aja yang tau ya, teman-teman? Enam orang yang keluar tadi jangan di kasih tau. Kalo ada yang mencurigakan, langsung komunikasi. Ntar kalo udah pasti Naru-chan emang bener-bener suka sama Sasuke, kita usahain mereka jadian. Setuju?" Sakura berorasi memimpin misi.

"Ett dah, tunggu dulu. Kalo Sasukenya nggak suka sama Naru-chan gimana? Kalo Sasuke straight gimana? Kalo Sasuke homophobic gimana? Kalo Sasuke malah ngehina Naru-chan gimana? Kalo Sasuke-…" Protes Sai dipotong Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sasuke terus! Kamu suka ya sama Sasuke?!" Bentak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Enak aja!" Sai ikutan menggebrak meja, senyum anehnya hilang dalam sekejap. "Mendingan juga sama Naru-chan deh! Lagian aku straight tau! Dan aku tu sukanya cuma sama-…" Sai membelalak sendiri, nyaris keceplosan.

"Sama siapa?" sekelas-kelas –kecuali Sakura- mencondongkan badan ke arah Sai.

"Ergh..! nggak jadi!" tegas Sai sambil memasang pose defense.

"Udah deh, ngapain ngurusin dia, urusan kita masih Naru-chan! Setuju nggak sama usul aku tadi?!" Sakura menegaskan. Sai patah jantung.

"Setuju!" yang lainnya –kecuali Sai- berteriak kompak dengan semangat 45. terutama Ino, Tenten, dan –tumben- Hinata.

"Gimanapun, Naru-chan itu udah kayak adik kita sendiri. Nggak ada Naru-chan nggak rame. Jadi sebisanya kita buat dia bahagia. Kalo Sasuke nggak mau sama Naru-chan, berarti dia orang paling bodoh se-galaksi Bimasakti." Kata Sakura lagi dengan semangat ala guru Gai.

"Ne, sepertinya kamu punya tujuan lain juga, Sakura?" Ino menyelidik plus menyeringai.

"Emang." Sakura balas menyeringai, lebih seram malahan.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau mendirikan SasuNaru Fans Club, Yeey!" Sakura berteriak sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

Sepi.

10 detik kemudian… Masih sepi.

20 detik kemudian… Masih sepi ju-…

"IKUTAN! AKU DAFTAR!" Sekelas-kelas berteriak heboh. Sakura melongo. Yah, XII IPA A memang selalu always number one, dalam hal keabnormalan dan ketidakwarasan serta ke'sinting'an.

.

**=SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru SasuNaru=**

.

KRIIING!

Bel masuk berbunyi, bergema ke seantero SMA Konoha. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru masuk dengan enggan. Sasuke karena sedang bad mood, Neji karena dendam dengan Anko-sensei dan Shikamaru karena ngantuk dan malas seperti biasa. Tapi mau tak mau mereka bertiga masuk juga karena 'sesuatu dan lain hal'.

Naruto masuk kelas dengan muka kusut. Kiba dan Gaara mengikuti dengan raut wajah tak jauh beda –bahkan Gaara yang biasanya berekspresi sedatar papan setrika-.

XII IPA A terdiam sampai ke akar-akarnya(?).Shikamaru mendadak tak berani menguap atau mengucapkan 'mendokusei keramat'nya. Sakura akhirnya memecahkan keheningan karena takut rencana awalnya ketahuan.

"Heh, Nar, kusut banget tuh muka! Benerin dulu sana sebelum kusetrika!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, yang lain segera sadar kalau itu hanya trik menetralkan suasana dan segera menormalkan keadaan kelas kembali.

"Sakura-chan…." Panggil Naruto sambil menunduk dengan gaya misterius.

"A-apa?" Sakura menjadi gugup mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang serius. Bahkan Kiba dan Gaara hanya bisa saling lirik.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto kembali memanggil dengan gaya yang sama.

"Y-ya?" Sakura makin gugup bahkan ditambah gagap.

"Gara-gara Teme aku tidak jadi makan rameeenn! Hueee! Pokoknya nanti malam aku tidak mau kerja sambilan! Biarin Iruka-sensei marah juga!" Naruto berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yang lain hanya bisa melongo, terbengong dengan tidak elitnya. Untuk membuat planet Bumi di serang sweatdrop, shock dan speechless massal, serahkan pada Naruto.

.

"Jangan lupa, tugas kelompok dikumpul minggu depan. Dan kau Neji Hyuuga, jangan lupa kerjakan detensimu. Sekali lagi kau tidak mengerjakannya, detensi menjadi tiga kali lipat dan orang tuamu akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Untuk Naruto, akhir-akhir ini matematikamu mengalami peningkatan, terus berusaha. Cukup sekian untuk hari ini, terima kasih." Anko-sensei mengangguk dan keluar kelas. Begitu guru matematika super-killer itu tak terlihat lagi, Neji menggebrak meja.

"Dasar guru killer! Dua puluh soal suruh ngerjain lima puluh kali! Stress apa nggak punya otak sih?!" Neji bersungut-sungut sendiri. Tapi Neji berhenti menggerutu begitu merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam-tajam, seolah ingin melubangi kepala pewaris Hyuuga itu.

"Kau lupa ya, kalau Anko-sensei itu guru favoritnya-…" Shikamaru melirik ke satu arah yang menjadi sumber kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan Neji, entah kenapa.

"Ga-Gaara…." Desis Neji sambil tergagap, tertular dari Hinata mungkin. #di tendang Hinata.

Aura kelam Gaara masih terus menguar. Yang tak terpengaruh hanya Naruto yang buru-buru keluar karena perutnya dangdutan -keroncongan sih, sudah biasa-. Sasuke yang juga ngeloyor begitu saja secara mencurigakan.

"Errr… Sakura…" Panggil Shikamaru dengan nada serius meskipun tetap dengan wajah malas.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Kau juga Neji, dan Sabaku." Kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan memerintah orang sembarangan, Nara." Desis Gaara.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini demi seseorang." Desak Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sakura terperanjat.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menolak, Sabaku." tukas Neji sambil mengerling ke satu arah.

"Kau tau sesuatu sepertinya, Hyuuga?" Gaara mengangkat alis, yang di balas seringaian. Gaara terperanjat

"Oi Inuzuka! Kau juga ikut denganku." Shikamaru menyeringai sambil menarik paksa tangan Kiba yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Hei, hei, Nara!" hanya itu yang bisa di serukan Kiba. Sementara Neji dan Gaara mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Teman-teman. Sepertinya si Nanas-Pemalas-Tapi-Jenius itu sudah mencium rencana kita. Semoga dia mau membantu. Tetap pada rencana awal. Oh, tunggu! Hmm… benar juga, begitu rupanya." Sakura memotong instruksinya sendiri dengan telunjuk di dagu.

"Kau mencium sesuatu sepertinya, Sakura?" Tenten menyelidik.

"Ya, begitulah." Sakura menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku juga, dan kenapa kau diam saja Hinata?" Ino melirik Miss Hyuuga itu. Hinata pucat pasi.

"Okay semuanya, intruksi berikut menyusul. Dan lanjutkan aktifitas normal kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang curiga. Cukup si Nanas itu saja. Jaa…" Sakura keluar dengan satu lambaian ringan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang diinterogasi teman-temannya.

.

**=SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru SasuNaru=**

.

Naruto berjalan sendirian di koridor, di antara murid-murid yang hendak pulang atau menuju markas ekstrakulikuler masing-masing. Pemuda pirang yang lebih bisa dibilang imut itu sedikit merasa aneh karena Kiba dan Gaara belum juga menyusulnya. Ah, Kiba mungkin masih membicarakan tentang tingkah aneh Akamaru dengan Hinata yang sangat menyukai hewan. Gaara mungkin ada kegiatan eskul mendadak, meskipun hari ini tidak ada jadwal eskul karate dan taekwondo atau judo atau-... ah, banyak sekali sih, eskul martial arts yang diikuti Gaara...?

Naruto kembali memikirkan ulah Sasuke tadi. 'Ah, mungkin dia cuma mau fans service, saja.' Pikirnya. Maklum saja, nyaris seluruh penghuni kelas XII IPA A sudah terkontaminasi virus fujoshi. 'Tapi sejak kapan si Teme itu mau repot-repot begitu? Lagian mata Teme juga aneh. Seperti, apa ya...? Ah, seperti kelaparan, mau memakanku.' Naruto merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Yah, mendung..." gumam Naruto sambil bersandar di pilar koridor yang menghadap lapangan. "Coba tadi aku cepat-cepat aja, jalannya. Mungkin nggak bakal kehujanan. Ah, mendingan aku cepat-cepat." Naruto bersiap akan menyeberangi lapangan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya. Firasat Naruto yang tajam seperti mengatakan ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dan mengikutinya. Dan merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Alah, masa bodo." Gumam Naruto sambil terus berjalan. 'toh lapangan ini ramai sama murid-murid yang mau pulang. Aku juga kan udah sering kena masalah? Jadi tinggal masalah persiapan aja.' Pikir Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui 'masalah' yang akan dihadapinya kali ini sangat jauh berbeda.

Dengan cuek bebek Naruto berjalan. Tepat di tengah lapangan, seseorang mencengkeram pundaknya dan 'menyapanya' dengan 'sopan'. "Oi, Dobe." Yups! Hanya satu orang di seluruh alam semesta yang memanggil Naruto seperti itu. Dengan kesal Naruto membalikkan badan dan menyesali tindakan itu pada detik berikutnya.

Begitu membalikkan badan, bukan udara atau ruang hampa yang menyambut Naruto. Namun 'sesuatu' yang lembut, kenyal, dan basah yang langsung menempel dan menekan bibir Naruto secara kurang ajar dan seenaknya, serta bola berwarna oniks dengan ketajaman tiada tanding yang memenuhi pandangan mata aquamarine Naruto. Kalau jantung Naruto bisa bicara, pasti sudah menangis dan meratap minta izin cuti kerja karena kelelahan, karena detak jantung Naruto sudah benar-benar di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

Jeritan demi jeritan, pekikan demi pekikan mulai terdengar. Kilatan dan suara kamera berbagai macam merek dan model mulai berlintasan. Darah mengalir menganak sungai dari ratusan hidung alias ratusan orang mengalami gangguan tidak alami bernama nosebleed. 'Beberapa' lagi tidak kuat menahan shock dan tekanan kejiwaan sehingga kesadaran mereka kabur entah kemana. Oh, tolong jangan menghitung yang menangis. Bantu saja dengan berjualan tissue, pasti laris habis.

Perlukah dijelaskan secara verbal jika saat ini kenyataan visual sedang menjelaskan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang MENCIUM seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Jika Anda berpikir 'ya', segera ikut kursus bahasa hewan ke Orochimaru, gratis kok, tapi setelah itu harus memandikan Manda selama empat bulan... ^^

Otak Naruto yang biasanya lambat loading, kini benar-benar macet, tidak mau di ajak berpikir. Yang ada malah bisikan setan –atau malaikat yang ketularan virus Fujo?- untuk membalas ciu-... argghh atau apapun itu perlakuan sang Uchiha. *Eve gak tega ngetiknya*

Namun di menit ke sekian, Naruto seperti tersentak. Selintas pemikiran menguasai otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya berniat mempermainkannya, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya mempermalukannya dan ingin menghinanya saja?

Dasar dobe ya tetap dobe. Naruto malah merasa itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mungkin tau kalau Naruto menyukainya dan berniat mempermainkannya, itu menurut pemikiran Naruto. Yah, Naruto memang belum yakin jika ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke sih, tapi ia juga takkan terima jika Sasuke mempermalukannya dengan hal seperti ini.

Atas dasar pemikiran itu, Naruto melepaskan diri dan mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar. Tanpa memberi jeda bernapas untuk penonton Naruto langsung mengirimkan tinju maut ke dagu sang Uchiha, telak. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang terdesak tinju Naruto hanya terdiam, tidak membalas seperti biasa. Naruto menunduk shock sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Tapi kemudian dua tangan mungil itu terkepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Uchiha..." Desis Naruto dengan nada rendah dan dingin berbahaya. Wajahnya yang tadi merona kini merah padam. Dan mata aquamarine-nya yang biasanya berbinar lembut, kini menyorot tajam dan menggelap. " Jika kau bermaksud untuk mempermainkan, menghina, melecehkan, dan mempermalukanku... selamat, Uchiha, kali ini kau berhasil. Aku bersumpah, atas nama Nemesis, aku akan membalas semua perlakuanmu. Terima dendamku, Uchiha."

Sakura terperanjat. Begitu juga Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara. Pasalnya, Nemesis terkenal sebagai Dewi Pembalasan Dendam. Dan kota ini tengah diselubungi terornya. Jika kau diselubungi dendam yang cukup kuat, siapa tau kau beruntung mendapatkan alamat Blog Nemesis, dia akan membalaskan dendam-mu jika menurutnya memang cukup beralasan. Banyak Hacker kelas dunia yang mencoba mencari alamat blog-nya, namun tak ada yang berhasil menemukan yang asli. Karena Nemesis yang mendatangi, dan tidak bisa dicari.

Saat yang lain masih terbengong, Sakura berpikir cepat. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hipotesa mereka. Sepertinya juga Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke. Dan sepertinya lagi malah Sasuke yang menyukai Naruto. 'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.' Pikir Sakura sambil menyeringai. Ditepuknya bahu Kiba hingga sang pecinta anjing itu terperanjat.

"Kiba." Desis Sakura. "Plan A, action."

"Tetap? Meskipun-..." Kiba ragu.

"Lanjut. Dengan subjek dan target yang ditukar. Tapi cara yang sama masih bisa dipakai. Semuanya tergantung padamu." Sakura nyengir gaje, berharap ada hints SasuNaru lagi. Sambil memutar bola mata, Kiba menjalankan rencana yang telah disepakati. Yang lain segera berpencar setelah mendapatkan kode dari Sakura.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap pergi setelah puas memandangi wajah shock Sasuke yang sialnya masih terlihat cool dan tampan meskipun sudah dihajar Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke shock bukan karena tonjokan Naruto yang nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding lemparan kapur-nya Kakashi-sensei, tapi karena hasil 'eksperimen'-nya yang mengejutkan. Niat Sasuke sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya sendiri, benar atau tidaknya dia menyuka- ralat, mencintai Naruto. Dan hasilnya positif, menurut otak Sasuke sendiri.

"Naruuuuu...!" baru saja akan melangkah, Naruto dikejutkan oleh teriakan Kiba yang memecah keheningan massal itu. Kiba tampak berlari-lari dan baru berhenti sambil membungkuk dengan nafas tersengal saat sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepala, sangat jarang Kiba sampai seheboh ini, karena sudah tertular virus cuek dari si Rusa Nanas. #digampar Shikamaru

"Hina... Hinata-chan... hosh, hosh..." Jawab Kiba tak jelas sambil ngos-ngosan. Andai Naruto seekor kucing, pasti telinganya tegak seketika. Tapi karena dia saat ini sedang bertugas menjadi manusia, hanya matanya yang terlihat menajam secara menggemaskan.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?" sentak Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Kiba, panik heboh. Hinata termasuk orang terpenting di hati Naruto selain 'keluarganya', trio-nya dan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, pingsan di kelas. Aku mau ngangkat nggak kuat. Soalnya Gaara langsung keluar nyari Neji. Yang lain udah keluar, jadi di kelas nggak ada or-... Hei, Naru!"

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba sampai selesai, Naruto melesat. Untung Naruto tidak bisa 'apparate' dan di sini tidak ada perapian sihir dengan bubuk floo atau sapu terbang aneh. Kalau ada, pasti Naruto sudah tersesat ke penjara Alcatraz atau Guantanamo saking paniknya.

Sasuke mau manyun, tapi tidak jadi, gengsi. Tapi dia kesal juga karena dikacangin. Cemburu juga, Naruto lebih milih Hinata daripada dirinya. Merasa urusannya belum selesai, Sasuke menyusul, ikut lari sambil tes vokal tanpa toa memanggil-manggil Naruto, yang hasilnya melebihi seratus sound system yang ditumpuk jadi satu. Tentu saja teriakan Sasuke menang, lebih keras, soalnya listriknya nggak ada dan sebenarnya sound system itu sudah jadi rongsokan yang pemulung pun nggak mau mungut.

Abaikan soal sound system sama kawan-kawannya, kita lihat Kiba yang lagi nyengir gaje sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura yang ikutan nyengir. Tak mau ketinggalan informasi, Sakura dan Kiba langsung menuju lokasi pertarungan, ups, tempat yang telah ditentukan maksudnya.

.

Begitu kelasnya terlihat, Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya seperti setan kebantengan, eh banteng kesetanan. Dibelakangnya sejarak sepuluh langkah, Pangeran Pantat Ayam aka Sasuke Uchiha ikut-ikutan lari.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil memasuki kelas, Sasuke ikut masuk.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Nanti saja, Hinata-chan mana? Di UKS kah?" seru Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling kelas, bahkan hingga melongok ke kolong meja guru. Sasuke mengeluarkan aura psikopat enam puluh kali lebih banyak. Saat Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, saat itulah dia sadar jika dia telah dijebak. Tampak Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata dan Sai menatap mereka –Sasuke dan Naruto- dari luar kelas. Pintu tertutup dengan suara berdebam keras.

"Selesaikan dulu masalah kalian." Kata Neji dengan wajah datar.

"Mendokusei." Sahut Shikamaru secara tidak nyambung.

Naruto hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan air karena sungainya mengalir dari hilir ke hulu. Abaikan.

Naruto setengah berlari menuju pintu dan menggedornya keras-keras.

"Hei! Kalian apa-apaan sih? Buka pintunya! Please! Apa aja deh! Apa aja selain mengurungku dengan Uchihantu Sasukecapantatayam ini!" Teriak Naruto secara gaje bin hilang akal. Tapi tidak ada sahutan, yang terdengar malah suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Setelah sepuluh menit, baru Naruto berhenti. Eh, Sasuke tak terdengar suaranya dari tadi. 'kemana si Teme? Jangan-jangan dia sudah jadi hantu dan yang ini cuma arwahnya.' Pikir Naruto secara abal bin ajaib. Apalagi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibelakang Naruto. Secara dia sekarang sedang menghadap kearah pintu. Jadi 'sesuatu yang mengerikan' itu bisa menyerangnya dari belakang secara bebas dan gratis.

Berpikir begitu, Naruto menoleh perlahan dengan takut-takut. Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya membelakangi pintu, Naruto malah menyesal dan merasa lebih baik bertemu hantu beneran secara langsung sekarang juga. Karena seringaian Sasuke lebih menakutkan, menyeramkan, mengerikan dan lebih menjanjikan ancaman dari pada hantu manapun. Firasat Naruto lebih dari sangat tidak enak.

**-TBC-**

**Review please... dari pada tuh aktor mogok kerja sama Eve karena gak di gaji... T.T #bletakduagh**


End file.
